Pianist
by AwesomenessCanKill
Summary: A piano session together? 5986... read and review pls.


**AN: browsing katekyo hitman reborn pairings when I came across a 5986 one. Kind of weird though I soon began to get addicted and came up with my idea. I hope you, well, at least like it…..**

**DISCLAIMER: owns nothing but the idea….. just wished I did…..**

0…..0…0…0…..0

Hayato was again depressed from another day of school due to the so-called baseball freak. Entering his apartment room, he sighed, to see the usual arrangements of his things. A flat screen TV, a modern luxurious couch, a large two people bed and his favorite piano at the center.

He took a rug from a high shelf and started to polish his piano. He did this every day, before playing a melodious tune with its keys. He started off with its legs and soon its keys. It was simple job for him, an amateur pianist.

Hayato started with a few notes. It turned louder, faster and much lively as every second pass. He always stopped halfway, stomach aching every time he remembers his past with his sister. This discouraged him, and without doubt he walked to his bed _ drifting off to sleep.

Things went like this for quite awhile. He always stopped halfway, shivering and stomach aching. Actually, for Hayato , it was his daily routine, maybe, at least, until she came along.

"Another depressing day." Hayato muttered to himself as he entered the room. He polished his piano again, and began to play, this time a relaxing tune. Halfway he was when he heard the door creak open.

"What the hell are you doing here stupid woman?" Hayato glared at her. Who was she? HARU.

"Tsuna-kun told Haru that Gokudera-san can help me with my homework. Haru was just arriving when she heard Gokudera-kun play. Does Gokudera-kun happen to be a pianist?" She explained.

"Not quite. I was just cheering myself."

"Can Gokudera-kun teach Haru how to play?"

Hayato stopped for a second before replying "Yeah I will, now, get inside."

"Thank you Gokudera-kun."

Haru stared in astonishment as she entered the room. At first, she half expected to see a pigsty. But now, with her two eyes, it seemed like she had recently uncovered pure gold.

"Here's the piano. Sit there."Hayato pointed to the chair beside him.

"Thanks. " She obeyed.

Hayato placed his fingers on the keys and started to play a simple tune. He glanced back, to see a confused expression on his student's face.

"Haru doesn't get it." She remarked, puzzled.

"Stupid airhead, it's just a simple tune." He mocked

"It is not! And don't call Haru an airhead!"

"How can I not? You're a pure airhead!"

"At least Haru doesn't have silver tentacles growing out of her head…. Octopus Head!"

"Shut up, Stupid."

"Then let's get this over with."

"Yeah, airhead."

Hayato began to point out the notes of each key, The dark brown haired girl just shrugged, asking questions from time to time.

Sunset sooner arrived and piano lessons went on, throughout the hours. This time, everything was peaceful_ even Gokudera's room.

Hayato stared at Haru's arms with longing, lusty eyes. It looked soft and quite smooth as well. He longed to squeeze her, tightly. He just sighed the thought off. Was Hurricane Bomb Hayato ready to give up his dignity for that stupid woman? Wait…. Was SHE really that…. STUPID?

"….so that's_ Gokudera-kun, are you listening?" Haru stared at his sapphire eyes.

"Ahh, yes!" Hayato replied, a brilliant idea forming at the corner of his mind.

Haru soon found herself, arms in the possession of the Storm Guardian. He gently felt her skin, his body slowly wrapping around her. His grasps carefully controlled her movements, leaving her completely helpless.

"A,ah Gokudera-kun," Haru struggled.

"Don't think of this as anything, stupid woman!"

"T, then, what is this for?"

"P,piano lessons, what else?"

"Prove it."

"Here, look."

Hayato controlled her arms and slid them down the keys. He positioned his fingers, grasping her, and playing a simple tune.

"Will I let go now?" He whispered to her ear.

"Yes, Haru can do it now." She replied, gently

Hayato's hand slid from her arms to her waist, but the girl just didn't mind. She felt it, that's for sure, but she enjoyed nothing more than the piano. For the pair, piano lessons, was a complete success.

Night sooner arrived at Namimori and Haru prepared to leave. Hayato wiped clean his piano, before bading her goodbye.

"So, now what_ The door's just there, so you may leave." Hayato explained to the girl who was standing there as if she was a statue. He laid down his bed, staring at her.

"I, it's just that, um…. Haru would, well, Thank you, Gokudera-kun." She approached the man cautiously and soon, gave the Mafioso a soft, smug kiss on his right cheek. She left without another word.

Hayato stared dumbfounded until he heard the door creak close. "Soft, just the way I like it." He mumbled to himself

The next day was also depressing for the silvernette. He, once again started polishing his piano and began to play. But this time, it didn't end halfway. In fact, he played on until night. Everlasting. He didn't remember his sister nor her poisonous delicacies. All he can remember, now was Haru's soft kiss. Haru_ she wasn't that stupid after all. Besides, he has now found an inspiration as a pianist.


End file.
